Battlefield Heart
by amai-yuno
Summary: "Loving Sora is not okay, Roxas. Just stop..."
1. Chapter 1

** Roxas's POV**

"Loving Sora is not okay, Roxas. Just stop," I thought to myself on my short distance walk back home.

Having feelings for my Somebody was something really difficult to cope with. Especially since I lived with him, and was with him for most of the day. He treated me so well, and my feelings were something too hard to deal with. Being with Sora led me to being anxious around him often, and terribly awkward. I just wanted to hide.

I sighed to myself and kept on walking...

After a few good minutes filled with thoughts about Sora, I finally got home and opened up the door, thinking he would be sleeping.

But the lights were on. He was in the kitchen, making sea salt ice cream from scratch.

"Oh, hey Roxas!" Sora smiled cheerfully, "I'm making us some sea salt ice cream. It'll take a couple hours to freeze."

"Oh..you are..? Thank you..." I replied awkwardly. _"Just be yourself, moron..."_

"Welcome! Want to do something while we wait?" he flashed an adorable smile at me.

"O-okay...let's...uh...let's go hang out..with...people..?" I stuttered out in a clumsy sentence. _"Seriously? Who do you even like to be around besides him? Idiot..."_

Sora lent me a confused, sweet looking face with a smile, "_You_ want to hang out with _people_?" he giggled. "That's surprising, coming from you," he told me honestly.

I let out a light and nervous laugh,"You're right.. I don't know what I was thinking," I smiled at the spiky haired brunet.

"Hmm," my Somebody took a brief moment to think, "How about we hang out in your room?" he questioned innocently.

_"Oh god..." _I thought to myself. Just imagining him and I alone in my room...especially at night, made my heart do backflips.

"Uh...sure okay..." I uttered with worry.

Sora gave me a quick smile in response and headed for my room ahead of me, and after only a few steps, he opened my door.

Right as the door opened, there was a clear view of my full sized bed with black sheets, which was directed sideways against the cream colored walls. Above it was a shut window with a pretty nice view of the sky and a few trees, it looked like a mini dark forest. I often found myself staring out it in the middle of the night, having such a beautiful sight to see.

As we walked in, Sora immediately hopped on my bed and opened up said window.

"Y'know, you should open this up to get a nice breeze in," he smirked up at me and layed down.

I tried to hide the blush creeping upon my cheeks by looking down, but it gave him the idea that I was upset over something.

His smile faded and he looked at me sympatheticly, "Hey, is there something wrong?"

I looked up as I mentally tried to make the pink on my cheeks fade, "N-nothing! I'm great!" I replied. _"Roxas you are so lame oh my god."_

"Okay. good, I was just checking," he responded as he sat up, gazing up through the window at the shining crystals up above.

"What about you?" I asked, referring to his question. He seemed to be thinking thouroughly as the cool breeze brushed against his face.

Sora smiled dreamily as he continued to stare out, "No..nothing at all actually," he responded, "I'm just having really happy thoughts is all."

I smiled. Hearing that my Somebody is happy makes me get a warm feeling inside. "Oh, I see..." I told.

I watched the tanner boy as he looked out, leaning his head on his right hand. Seeing him looking so soft somehow made me feel even more in love, affection making my head feel almost hazy, in a good way. The feeling in my chest led me to hug him from behind, wrapping my arms around the front of his waist.

He turned his head with a faint blush spread across his face, "You know...," he smiled gently, "you should give sentiment like this more often...Its nice.."

A rosy tint appeared on my face. "R-really..?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," Sora replied bluntly. He moved his arm in front of his stomach, and overlapped his left hand with both of mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review if you want more!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora's POV**  
The affection Roxas gave me was something rare, and I cherished it deeply.

Even so, I turned to the side, breaking from the blonde's embrace, laying down on his dark colored sheets to look at the light-less ceiling.

"S-so..," the paler boy started.

I took over his sentence as I continued to look up, "The bond we have...,Roxas,.. it makes me..so happy.." I admitted, turning my head to him.

Roxas looked down in his lap while twiddling his thumbs, waiting for me to continue.

I decided to carry on with my words, his face saying that he needed to hear more.

"I feel like...," I took a moment to jumble my words together,"I feel like you are the only one who truly gets me.." I told.

Roxas looked up at me with a delicate face.

I went on with my words. "We have something that no one else could ever understand.." I curved my lips gently.

"Well...," he added to my words," I am you.."

I sat up and held his hands with a calming, yet serious look on my face.

"We are our own people Roxas..Don't forget it..We have our own feelings..and so many differences from each other. But..it just makes the link between us stronger somehow.." I spoke from my heart.

Roxas may have been my Nobody, but he was everything to me.

He looked up at me, teary eyed, trying to fight a storm coming from his eyes.

"Sora...how do you feel about me?" he asked quietly.

I blushed, unable to tell exactly what he meant by his question, so I answered in the way I interpreted it, not wanting to screw up.

"Well...I care about you..and..I love you..a-as my Nobody..of course.." I told him, seeing his lips slowly drop.

_"uh oh.."_

"So...you love me like a brother..?" he said, in an monotone voice.

I didn't know what to say. What was it that he wanted to hear?

"I.. uh...yeah! Yeah, I do Roxas. I love you like a brother. That's what I was getting at," I tried to force a smile.

He looked down pulling his hood up, not showing his face.

"...Same...," he said dully, leaving the room.

I could instantly tell that my words had hurt him for some reason.

"H-hey..what's wrong? Where are you going?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Out," he said quickly, leaving me behind.

"No!," I said strictly, "Its really late.. just stay.."

He turned around to look at me, finally showing his face.

Pain was written all over it, and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Roxas stayed quiet. I stood up as he walked up to me.

He embraced me tightly, weeping into my chest.

"...w-why.." his words muffled.

"'Why' what Roxas? What's wrong?" I pet his head softly for comfort.

"...You feel differently for me than I do for you..."he said with sorrow filling his voice. I lifted his chin as his soaked eyes met mine.

"Roxas..." I sat us down on the side of the bed, turning to face him, "What do you mean by differently?" I asked, watching his tears flow while rubbing his back softly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviewing means a lot! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas's POV  
At this point in time, I was mortified.

"What do you mean by differently?" Sora inquired with a confused tone, accompanied with hurt.

I refused to look up. I already felt uneasy as it was, and seeing the one I loved while I was showing such weakness like this... just made my heartache...

He lifted my chin softly to look at him. I tried to keep my eyes down, but as he began to speak, my blue orbs decided to make contact with his.

"...Please Roxas... tell me what's wrong.. you're making me worried.." he rubbed my arm soothingly.

I just wanted to tell him. This was hurting me so badly. I didn't know much longer I could hold it all in, without it killing me.

"Sora...," I started to shake, "I...n-nevermind..Its.. whatever..."

He lent me a sincere look, gripping my hand tightly, "Roxas...you are trembling...This is obviously something important if you are acting like this...," he paused to sigh," I won't be able to sleep if you don't tell me."

I said nothing. I moved forward onto him, giving him a cozy, warm hug.

He widened his eyes and embraced me, "W-what's this for?" he asked.

I kept silent and let go of him, a smile with liquidated streams of emotion appeared on my face.

I held his face, "Sora...its different. I wanted it to be the same..But something was always telling me that you couldn't tell the difference.."

Sora's face was puzzled. He didn't know what I was getting at.

I stared into his eyes as he looked into mine, still holding my hand, but in a gentle manner.

I couldn't take it any longer.

I leaned my face to his, leaving no space between our noses, brushing my fingers along the side of his cheek.

Sora's eyes were filled with astonishment, the brightness in them could light the whole room.

The gap between our lips faded as I slowly pushed mine softly onto his.

Sora's lips were still at first, but he quickly eased and had a sweet touch against me.

I broke the kiss at a low speed, still holding his cheek, looking at him with admiration.

Sora blinked with a rosy tint on his uncovered cheek, "I...R-Roxas...," he started, cuddling me comfortably, "By different.. you meant like this..didn't you..?" he said in more of a statement, lightly stroking my back.

I nodded into his chest, waiting for him to say more to me.

I felt his smile against the top of my head, "Roxas.. there is no difference in the way I feel...," he said in a more relaxed tone,as I lifted my head from his embrace. He looked in my eyes for a moment, reuniting our lips, holding onto my waist tenderly.

He moved his lips slowly with mine as I held one of his shoulders, kissing my Somebody at an equal speed.

"..I love you..so much Sora...I always will...," I said with pure honesty.

Sora smirked mildly, "I love you, too. Always know that..,"


	4. Chapter 4

Sora's POV  
I couldn't believe it.

Roxas had been in love with me, while I had been in love with him.

I always thought these things were so cheesy, but having this happen to me felt like a dream, the best one I could ever have.

"Wow Roxie...I never thought I'd hear you say that," I said with a small smirk.

Roxas blushed, and pouted at me adorably, "Haven't we had this discussion? I told you not to call me Roxie!"

I let out a giggle, "I can't help it. Its cute to say,"

He rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to smile, "Whatever ...Sorbear," he smirked.

I faked a gasp, "How dare you call me that adorable name that I love! What will I ever do?!"

Roxas gazed at me, "Hmm..guess I'll have to make it up to you.."

He moved to my lap, his knees on either side of my waist, and his arms around my neck.

Roxas leaned forward, my body then laid down.

I rested my head on a soft pillow as he hovered closely over me.

The blonde rested his chest just under mine as he breathed softly down my neck.

I instantly got chills as he moved his face close.

Roxas whispered gently into my ear, "I love you, Sora."

I couldn't help but to blush deeply.

He inched his face back to my neck and gave it soft lick.

A soft moan escaped my lips as he smirked at my quick reaction.

"Well..you seem to be sensitive..," he said as he trailed butterfly kisses down my neck.

I released long, soft breaths as he began sucking my skin slowly.

"You sound so cute, Sora..," he said against my wet neck, biting down on my soft spot.

I let a moan out while he started rubbing gently under my shirt.

Roxas moved his lips back to mine sensually, begging for an entrance.

My mouth opened slightly and Roxas's tongue explored my mouth passionately.

He continued rubbing my chest as our tongues waved around each other.

Roxas released his mouth from mine, a string of saliva against our bottom lips breaking.

"I-is this okay,Sora?" he questioned, hoping I was comfortable being with him like this.

I smiled warmly at his concern,putting a hand on his chest, "Of course it is, Roxas. Believe me, its more than okay.."

His cheeks flushed as he looked deeply into my eyes, "I'm glad to hear that..Its all good with me, too."

"I want you closer...," he spoke in my ear, "so much closer..," he continued to rub under my shirt, and kissed me harder than before.

I tried to keep up, but Roxas was winning this battle, moving his mouth dangerously with mine.

He pulled his torso up slightly and began straddling me, moving his hips slowly as he gradually softened the kiss.

I whimpered faintly as he moved against such a sensitive spot.

"Roxas...ahh..you..you're making me..ahh.." I let out with a series of moans.

"Hmm Sora?~ I'm making you what?~" he said seductively.

I wasn't going to say it, so I decided to show him...

* * *

**Author's Note: Review/Favorite/Follow so I know you want more :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas's POV  
"Mmm... I guess I'll just have to show you what I mean..," Sora told with a smirk, switching roles with me.

Sora turned me over to his original spot, crawling on top of me softly.

Eyes meeting mine, he held either side of my face and brought our lips back together, quickly gliding his tongue against my mouth.

I slightly opened up for him, and he took the chance to slide his tongue against mine.

"You taste so sweet Roxas...I don't think I can get enough.." Sora whispered against my neck.

I felt the heat rising rapidly in my cheeks as he kept on being so..amazing to me.

Sora trailed his hands feather-light over my shirt, looking up at me with gentle eyes.

Biting my lower lip, I took hold of his hands and slid them under my shirt, showing him that I truly did want him.

"Eager are we?" a smooth giggle processed in his mouth.

"S-shut up..." I said embarrassed, looking away slightly.

"Its okay, Roxas, I love seeing that you appreciate what I am doing.." he rubbed his hands slowly up and down my chest, grazing over my pecks.

I let out little noises that indicated pleasure, and he simply teased me even more.

"P..please Sora...I want you now..s-stop..ah.. teasing me..." I let out shakily as he caressed my sides in a sly manner.

"Ah, fine.. fine," he spoke cutely, eyes smiling,and glistening beautifully at mine.

My Somebody fiddled with the lower hem of my shirt for a moment, and then lifted it up steadily, brushing my top over and off of me.

"You look so soft, Roxas.. I just want to nibble on every inch of you..," Sora let a blush spread across his face while looking down on me.

I started to breathe a little faster, Sora exciting me more and more by the second.

"Y-you can..," I blushed madly, "Please..go ahead.."

Sora took no time, and instantly started attacking the nape of my neck with his lips and tongue.

I began to moan right as he started, his lips moving so sweetly against my skin, and his hands moving all around my body as he pleased.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for not updating in so long, and making this chapter so short . I've been mega busy and blah blah blah, but I'll try to update again this week! Thank you all for being so awesome! Please leave a review of what you think so far!


End file.
